Now and Forever (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Now and Forever. Transcript: janue tom and mewette love clip bea kiss oscar clip mcqueen and sally love clip otis and abby love dance clip puss and kitty love dance clip spongebob clip orange clip flint and sam love clip gru and lucy love clip sandy clip passion clip burn and chet love clip milo and kida love clip ralph and brave love clip flik and atta love clip z and bala love dance clip papa bear and mamma bear love dance clip thomas and rosie love clip lady hand and hand love clip bob and lady tomato love clip blu and jewel love clip anna and king love clip hiccup and astrid kisses clip rover and daisy love clip rocky and ginger love dance clip benny and bridget kisses clip tito and georgette love dance clip dudley and kitty love clip lem and neera kisses clip ace and abby kisses clip fievel and olivia love clip spike and rarity love clip phineas and isabella kisses clip roger and jessica love clip roger and blythe love clip emmet and lucy love clip reggie and jenny kisses clip romeo and juliet kisses clip piggy and kermit kisses clip rodney and cappy love clip valiant and nurse kisses clip Dedicated to: CoolZDanethe5th KARDisney Jacob Allen TheMichaelCityMaker ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Now and Forever Song from: * The Pebble and the Penguin Clips/Years/Companies: Gay purr-ee (@1962 Wanrner Bros.) Fish hooks (Fish prom; @2010-2014 Disney) Cars (@2006 Disney/pixar) Barnyard (@2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) Spongebob Squarepants (Sandy's Rocket; @1999 Nickelodeon) The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Dr. Strange Plum; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine (@1982 NBC) Thomas and Friends (@1984 Hit Entertainment) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013-2016) The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) The King and I (@1999 Warner Bros.) How to Train Your Dragon 2 (@2014 Dreamworks) Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) The Wild (@2006 Disney) Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) T.U.F.F. Puppy (Dog Daze; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) Planet 51 (@2009 TriStar) Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010- Hasbro) Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (@2011 Disney) Who Framed Roger Rabbit (©1988 Disney/Touchstone) Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Crush; @2012-2016 Hasbro) The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) The Muppets (@2011 Disney) Robots (@2005 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Valiant (@2005 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos